


Close Combat

by Sin_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fast Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Reiner and Eren are fucking before Jean walks in. They continue fucking and poor Jean, he's scarred for life now.





	Close Combat

~~~~~~~

   Eren’s moans were breathy and drawn out as Reiner fucked into him. Hard and fast was what Eren had requested and Reiner was delivering. Fingers dug into his back and scratched, most likely leaving some red marks. He grunted as Eren drew another moan out of him with that gorgeous body of his. “You look so fucking perfect right now,” he muttered, sinking his teeth into the vulnerable flesh of Eren’s neck. A moan was his reply and well, Reiner could live with that.

   He could live with hearing the guttural, _animalistic_ moans of his name as his cock abused Eren’s ass. He ignored the alarmed gasp but couldn’t help but flash a smug smirk toward their unwanted guest. Jean’s face was beet red and he stood there dumbly in the doorway, loosely clutching a broom in his right hand. Poor Jean didn’t seem to remember how to move, so much so that he was left staring at the two of them with a stupid expression on his face. If possible, his blush deepened once Eren started moaning in earnest, courtesy of Reiner changing his angle.

   While keeping eye contact with the blond brunet, Reiner leaned down to capture Eren’s red lips in a hot kiss. Said person let out a soft gasp and happily opened his mouth to allow the blond access to his mouth. The door slamming shut interrupted them and Eren narrowed his eyes at Reiner’s smirk. “Kick Jean out the next time fuck wad, I want to get fucked in peace without a horse faced asshole in the room,” Eren muttered, pursing his lips at Reiner who was watching Eren in shock. “That’s some strong language,” he instead said and that seemed to appease Eren for the time being.

   “Choke me.” Reiner’s actions halted and he eyed Eren warily because, uh, he knew the dude was insane but holy shit? Damn, what a freak. “Yeah sure whatever,” he shrugged and moved the hand that was braced against the table to wrap around the brunet’s neck. The short inhale he heard was glorious as Reiner increased the pressure. Eren’s eyes slipped shut as his back arched off the table, his moans increasing in volume as he rocked back to meet Reiner’s thrusts.

   It was such an erotic sight to witness, in all honesty. Eren’s lithe, muscled body contorting below Reiner; covered in a light sheen of sweat as he struggled to breathe. He opened his eyes and that alone nearly made Reiner stop everything. God, those bottle greens had tears running down the sides as they pleaded with Reiner to go faster. He took a moment to recollect himself before resuming his actions in earnest. He found that he quite liked seeing tears race down Eren’s cheeks as his face slowly turned red from both lack of oxygen and overload of pleasure.

   Hair stuck to Eren’s face due to the sweat and tears. “Reiner I’m so fucking close,” he moaned, crying out when the pressure increased. “How close?” Reiner queried, fixing their positions so that he could sit up. Eren didn’t get to reply because of a hand stroking his cock. The head was flushed the same color of the brunet’s lips; cherry red.

   Eren had a very pretty cock; sure it didn’t have as much girth as Reiner’s did but it had length. It was well suited for Eren’s body type and boy was Reiner appreciating it. He ran his fingers along the veins and smirked as it jumped. Very close then. He made sure to smear the few beads of pre come down the shaft as he jerked him off. The full body shudder wasn’t expected and confused him for a moment before Reiner chuckled. “You’re having fun, huh?” he questioned, snickering to himself as he quickened his pace. That time, he got a response in the form of Eren digging his fingers into Reiner’s hand. It hurt a lot but felt so good.

   Shit, Eren began tightening his walls and it was amazing. He’d make sure to remember that moment of Eren moaning lewdly as he came over Reiner’s hand, cock jerking and body twitching as he rode out his orgasm. Reiner wasn’t that far behind either, coming with a low moan and immediately moving his hand from Eren’s neck. The brunet gulped down air but had a ‘devil may care’ smirk on his face as he sat up, albeit with difficulty. “I was having fun,” he commented, giving Reiner a tired smile as he pecked him on the cheek and pulled back on his clothes. Reiner chuckled as he watched Eren struggle with his clothes. God, he was smitten with someone he shouldn’t have been with.

**Author's Note:**

> it's lit today bruh. i'm planning a bert/eren/reiner fic but idk if i'll be M right away or if i'll add plot


End file.
